


xXx_ Lawless_Love_xXx aka please vore my butt forever

by titbud



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titbud/pseuds/titbud
Summary: i wish i could say I was sorry about this, ty to a & i.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	xXx_ Lawless_Love_xXx aka please vore my butt forever

Luffy was in rut, period. H O R N Y, hornee. Law broke in through the window of the captain’s quarters window. Hot sea water flowed out from under his bulbous hat, soaking the man. 

“You’re wet,” Luffy said, eyeing him up and down. Luffy’s eyes bugged out. His bulbous eyes danced up and down Law’s lush body, from his magnificently round breasts to his hard, juicy cock.

“Yeah,” Law said gruffly, immediately stripping off all his clothing. Just before he took off his hat, Luffy stopped him.

“Stop.”

Law looked as Luffy threw his arms forward, stretching them out about ten feet long and yanking the hat off Law himself.

“You want it back?”

Law looked at him, “no.”

Luffy sighed and pissed in the hat, relieving some of the heat. He chucked the full hat back at Law, pretending it was a water balloon.

*THWACK* Law caught it in his hand and threw it out the broken window. It hit Sanji, making him an official pissbaby. 

Luffy rolled around, tangling his limbs around his torso a few loops while Law dropped down low and crawled towards the bed.

Law’s hands were sweating against the hardwood floors, he could hear Sanji yelling in the background but none of that mattered now. His nipples were hard beads on his skin at the moment and Luffy’s thick masculine pheromones were filling the room more and more as the seconds passed, threatening to spill out of the room.

When Law reached the bed, Luffy was knotted in his own rubber arms, looking kind of helpless, defenseless maybe, his cock was anything but.

While rolling around Luffy had somehow managed to rub off his signature red vest, staining the bed.  
His cock was already hard, legs spread wide apart as his neck stretched out to leer at Law. Both of them were alphas, but that didn’t mean a sight like this didn’t have Law’s puckered hole already twitching. 

He had come pre lubed, filling his ass with syringes full of the stuff for easy access, after all he wasn’t as flexible as Luffy. (He properly disposed of the syringes afterwards, of course.)

Luffy was starting to look like a snake with his neck stretched out like that.

Law hissed into the air and Luffy kept staring with a dumb blank look on his face.

“Are ya gonna suck my balls or what?”

Law exhaled and pinched them upwards, lifting them. “Nice taint.”

“HEY! That hurts” Luffy pouted as he unwound himself.

He held his hand out and Law sat on it.

“Oh wow,” Luffy’s left eyebrow raised in mock surprise, “You’re wet inside and out for me huh?”

Law grinned, showing off those giant incisors that Luffy liked to lick. Warm lube dribbled down his left leg.

Luffy elongated his tongue to lap it back into Law’s pert hole. His tongue looped back down around his thigh, dragging Law closer to him, where Luffy began slorping down on him in earnest, eliciting small moans and squeaks from the older alpha. Law hated to admit it but he loved being rimmed by Luffy’s hella pink mouth dick.

As Luffy reached up to palm as his own beaver basher, he noticed Law’s own piss weasel harden even more than he thought possible, bopping against the smooth toned muscles of his stomach. 

Luffy typically topped but today he was feeling particularly randy, wanting to be filled instead of filling. He hesitated for a moment before slipping a digit into his own urethra, relaxing enough to slide the whole finger in.

“Oh my god…” Luffy muttered under his breath.  
Law decided that he wanted more from Luffy, and he slipped his own middle finger into Luffy’s urethra. They began to rub their fingers back and forth, Luffy’s cock throbbing, veins jutting out along his dick.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“Banger cock.”  
“Mmm, so is yours...” Luffy looked up with half lidded eyes as he popped their fingers out and took hold of Law’s hips, flipping him over, spread eagle on the bed. Luffy leaned down and blew on the angry red head, sending shivers up Law’s spinal fluid as he felt the cold air brush against his flushed cock head, shining with a thick layer of precum.

“Fuck, Luffy,” He moaned as the younger stroked his dick, working his hand up and down his cock as he looked up with glazed eyes. Luffy fondled Law’s dick head like he was about to shift into 4th gear.

Law watched as the soft, pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Luffy slowly swallowed his length, inch by inch. He bit out a groan as he felt the tip of his dick hit the little dangly thing that swang in the back ofLuffy’s throat, feeling his cock fully sheathed in Luffy’s mouth. Slowly reeling, Law couldn’t help but ask for more of Luffy’s incredible gluck gluck 9000. 

“Luffy, I-I can’t hold it in for much longer…”

Hearing the older man moan aloud, Luffy looked up, releasing his cock with a wet pop of his mouth. He gave Law a hazy eyed gaze, his eyes rolling back as he tasted the salty warm fluids flow out of his senior’s fat rod. 

“I know you want more of my supreme head skills, daddy…”

Without hesitation, Luffy jammed his tongue into Law’s urethra, pegging it like his parents did when he was conceived. While jabbing his slender tongue into his urethra, Luffy felt the sudden urge to fondle Law’s mature balls.

“They’re so smooth, daddy, did you shave recently?’

“Mmm, no, I’m balding.” Law replied smoothly. Luffy continued to juggle Law’s fat testicles like dice in his precum-wet hands.

Law put his dick into Luffy’s urethra, effectively docking on a much deeper level, Luffy’s gummy body stretching to accommodate the new intrusion. 

“Your cock is so flexible!!”

Because of Luffy’s BUNGEE GUM PENIS WITH THE PROPERTIES OF BOTH RUBBER AND GUM, courtesy of the gomu gomu froot, Law was able to slip his fat fucking cock into Luffy’s loosened urethra with much ease. 

The two rutted hard into each other, Law nearly hitting Luffy’s prostate from the other hole. *THWOP THWOP* Both shook hard on the bed, release imminent with Law biting his own hand so hard he nearly drew blood. 

Law arrived first spilling his jizzy spunk right into Luffy’s center garage, expanding the delicate organ even further. *POP* As he pulled out, the white liquid oozed and glooped from Luffy’s piss slit quite sadly onto the sheets. Luffy cried tears almost as fat as his balls as the dick milk leaked out of his sensitive cock onto the bed sheets. 

“I-I can’t stop–”

More of his cream cheese cum poured out of his dick, pooling on the sheets of the bed. Law stared him in the eye as he swiped a finger through the puddle of cooling human mayo and sucked it off of his finger. Luffy moaned at the sight and felt his dick twitch, ready to get back into action.

Law’s need to bite something grew suddenly as he eyed Luffy, remembering how he could stretch for Law. Without warning, Law yanked Luffy’s ass toward his mouth, *SCHLICK* and he took a big bite out of his asshole. 

Chewing on the scrunchie lookin ass wrinkled foreskin, Luffy’s neck craned back like a brachiosaurus and came hard into the red sheets again. 

“Please vore my butt forever?”

Law’s eyes glistened, “Kk, I would nothing more love to do.”


End file.
